ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Griffon (Omegaverse)
Ultraman Griffon is an Ultra from the Land of Light and the leader of the new Space Garrison (and Omega is from this new Space Garrison). Even if he is the leader of the Space Garrison, Griffon prefers to work alone. History Griffon is the son of Ultraman Dragon and Ultrawoman Mermaid and the brother of Phoenix and Pegasus, he´s the leader of the Space Garrison and his first mission was to go to Earth because Belial was there. But before he goes to earth, Ultra King gave him his own version of the Spark Lens in case Griffon needs a host. Arrival on Earth After arriving on Earth, Griffon saw a man named Hiroto Kenzaki saving a woman from an assault, but the thief shot at Hiroto. After seeing this heroic act, Griffon made Hiroto his host and gave him his Spark Lens in case of an attack. Hiroto transforms into Griffon to fight evil and Belial. Meeting Omega After defeating Gomora in his first adventure, Hiroto meets Zack and both become friends. However, Griffon instead treats Omega as an enemy, and after many battles between Omega and Griffon, he finally accepts Omega as his friend. Profile * Time Limit: 3 minutes * Homeworld: Land of Light * Allies: His brother and sister, Ultraman Orb, Ultraman Omega and Ultraman. * Age: 12000 years old * Hobbies: Meditation, training, sleep. * Dislikes: Belial and Omega (sometimes). Body Features * Color Timer: Like every Ultra, he has a Color Timer. * Ultra Eyes: With his eyes, Griffon can see enemies from a long distance. * Beam Lamp: He has the same lamp as Zero, but its color is blue. He can also use some attacks with his Beam Lamp. Physical Appearance Griffon is the first black Ultra, his body appearance is identical to Dyna (who is Griffon's favorite ultra), he has the same eye design as Seven. When transforming into Dragon Form, his body becomes red; when Pegasus, becomes blue; Mermaid, white and Phoenix, pink; his Legendary form is a combination of the 5 colors. Also, his head is the same as Ultraman Jack, his beam lamp is identical to Seven 21. Forms - Dragon= Dragon Mode His Second Form Techniques and Powers *'Dragon Breath': Griffon's powerful attack. He exhales flames from his hands which can burn the enemies. *'Dragon Crash': Griffon turns into a dragon and exhales red flames. *'Dragon Slayer ': Griffon becomes a humanoid dragon and exhales a more powerful flames. - Pegasus= Pegasus Mode His Third Form Techniques and Powers *'Pegasus Shot': Griffon strikes the enemy with a blue energy blast. *'Pegasus Tornado': Griffon becomes a pegasus, creates a tornado and throws it at the enemy. *'Pegasus Wings': It's not a ability, he just creates pegasus wings which made him fly faster. - Mermaid= Mermaid Mode His Fourth Form Techniques and Powers *'Mermaid Slash': Griffon materializes a mermaid tail, grow blades and he slash the enemy. **'Mermaid Slap': Griffon becomes a mermaid and slaps the enemy with his tail. He usually uses this ability to teach a lesson to others, like slapping the tail if someone does something stupid. **'Mermaid Beam': Griffon shot a white laser from his beam lamp to the enemy. - Phoenix= Phoenix Mode His fifth and super form Techniques and Powers *'The Phoenix': Griffon becomes a pink phoenix, charges towards the enemy and destroy him. *'Phoenix Meteor': Griffon summons a pink fire meteor and throw towards the enemy. *'Tri-Phoenix': Griffon summons 3 phoenixes and launches them at the enemy. - Legendary= Legendary Mode His final form which combines the others 5 Techniques and Powers *'Legendary Beam': Griffon fires a multi colored beam from his beam lamp. *'Legendary Beast': Griffon makes 4 clones, he becomes a griffon and the others becomes a dragon, pegasus, mermaid and phoenix and they do their respective attacks. *'Legendary Dynamite': His ultimate attack. It's a powerful version of the ultra dynamite, but have the same effects like becoming weak. - }} * Trivia * His first 5 forms are based on the Changeman. * Griffon's name is based on the griffon, a legendary beast. * Griffon is a big fan of Ultraman Dyna. * Forgot to mention, thanks PlasmaDarkNoir for the image. Category:Fan Secondary Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Felipexbox2 Category:Anti-Hero